As Long As You're Mine A Benry OneShot
by dadiva18
Summary: The day after we left Betty and Henry in 2.06.WARNING: CONTAINS ADULT THEMES


**A/N: Hey Benryers! Here is a one-shot of the dat after. It does has adult themes, but no action. I'm not a good smut writer sorry! So without further adu, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ABC, "Ugly Betty", or none of its characters (even though i wish i owned Chris Gorham ;D).**

The feeling is incredible…being loved by someone and loving someone in return. He is so warm, so accepting. He doesn't care if I have flaws. He thinks I am beautiful the way I am right now. He treats me so well and he handled me gently and make's sure I'm ok. So caring, so loving.

Never in my life have I ever enjoyed what I just experienced. I am pining for more right now, but I can see that he is worn out. I look over at him, his strong arms around me, sleeping peacefully, I just can't help but smile. The way he looks at me with his dark eyes, filled with passion. His EXTREMELY satisfying body, pinning me down, being forceful yet gentle, and his kiss. Oh his kiss! It's so passionate and breathtaking! I can't stop thinking about him. Henry, Henry Henry…Oh! I love that name! Never in my life have I ever felt this amazing. I feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the world. God, I love this man. I think about this as I drift off to sleep…

I wake up feeling the strong arms around me. Is this a dream? Am I really living this? I reach down and pinch myself. No I am not. If it was I think I would cry. I look up at him, still sleeping the way he was when I fell asleep, hair messy and as hot as ever. I feel him stir and I close my eyes pretending to sleep. He kisses my head and removes my messy hair from my eyes I feel.

"Morning Green Girl." he whispers in my ear. I get goose bumps and my heart melts and somehow I managed to open up my eyes and look up at him. I raise my head and kiss him gently.

"And a very good morning to you too Fiyero." I say softly.

We just lay there, kissing and cuddling. Ok I admit it, I took another bite of the donut. I just can't resist!

After, yet another amazing time, we get out of bed, shower, and get dressed. I'm in the kitchen getting some cereal when I feel a pair of arms around me come from behind.

"Hi." He tells me.

"Hey, want some cereal?" I ask.

"Actually, yes. Hey, did you know that on average a normal person eats more than 2,000 bowls of cereal in a lifetime?" He asks me.

"Just something you know?" I say as I see him turn pink.

"Yeah." he blushes, as he gets some coffee for him and I.

I get the cereal, he gives me the coffee, and we eat. We talk about anything and everything. It's so nice that I can feel so comfortable, and not be afraid that I'm saying the wrong thing. He just listens. Never in a span of 24 hours have a I felt so many different emotions: Anger, Sadness, Despair, Hope, Love, Lust. I just want to stay here, right here, right now.

We stayed in the rest of the morning, watching TV and cuddling. That afternoon, we go get lunch at an outdoor café down the street. Walking down the street holding hands, I just can't believe this is happening. The one thing I have been longing for for months, is finally happening, being madly in love with this man and him loving me in return.

We walk to Central Park, just walking around hand in hand, and check out the sites. We walk over a bridge and I stop. It hits me. This is The Bridge. The one has hurt me, memories of being hurt run through my head. I can see that Henry has stopped too and realized it also. However, he sees me and gives me a hug, and kiss me. Now this bridge kiss is better than the last one, let me say! I look across the way beyond the water and the light bulb goes in my head.

"Hey, Henry, I have an idea." I tell him.

"Ok. What is it?" he asks.

"Well, I need a shovel." I say.

"Why? Betty, what are you thinking? You have that look on your face." Henry asks me with raised eyebrows.

"You'll see." say as I give him a light kiss and walk with him hand in hand across the bridge. Together.

A Half hour later, we return across the way from the bridge. I see the spot and begin digging.

"Betty-"

"You'll see!" I say with a smile.

I did for a good 10 minutes until I hit it. I see the shoebox in the hole, get it out and I open it. All the contents are here. Every last one. I am very, VERY glad.

"Betty…is that…is that a crown from The Middle Ages?" Henry asks me as he looks into the shoebox.

I nod. "Uh huh. The one you gave me." I say.

He looks at me baffled and confused.

"After you left…everyone, including my boss knew how much of a mess I was, so we "buried" you in a sense to see if it would help me get over it. It didn't work one bit." I laugh.

"Really?" Henry asks.

"Really. You know what they say 'People do crazy things-"

"when they're in love'." We both say together.

"_Hercules_. Good movie." Henry says with a smile on his face.

_"_I know. But it is very true." I say.

He gets closer and kisses me . Again my heart melts and he takes my breath away. I deepen the kiss gaining access with my tongue. We make out for a good five minutes, right there in the public. It felt so good..

We walk hand in hand back to his apartment. We sit on the couch and begin to look though all the contents of the shoe box.

"There's a lot of stuff in here." he laughs.

"I can't help it." I say shrugging.

With my head on his lap, we pull out the last thing in the box: the first thing that I put in there. The packets of soy sauce.

"from the sushi place." he smiles.

"Yeah." I smile back.

"Oh! Hold on a minute!" He says. He raises my head and he runs to the bedroom. God, I love that room. He returns with a piece of paper in his hand, and gives it to me. It's the ticket from last night, the best night of my life.

"There you go. Another memory." he said proudly.

I put the ticket in the box and close it. I smile as we kiss again. I can never get sick of that.

"Today…today has been the best day I had in such a long time." I say nuzzling into his neck.

"Same here."

"I wish we could do this everyday." I say.

"Well, why not?" he asks.

I sit up. "Well there's work, and I have class, and my family and so many other things I can't remember."

"Well, I have an idea about that." he says with a smug smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about Henry? You have that look on your face." I say, hoping he's going to say what I hope to.

"Well,…uh…I know it's kinda fast, but we could do this everyday if…well…maybe you could…uh, I mean if you want to well…move in?" he asks.

My heart bursts with happiness! I give him a big hug.

"Of course I will! I would love too!" I answer gladly.

"Are you sure? Because if you don't want to then I completely understand." he asks, with a concerned look on his face.

"Of course Henry…I love you." I say. _por último._

He looks at me wide-eyed.

"Really?" he asks me, looking at me in a way he's never looked at me before, like he loves me.

I don't answer. At least with my voice. He returns the kiss with even for fire and passion than he ever has done before. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom…

What? I can't resist my donuts!

por último finally


End file.
